Treatment refusal
Treatment refusal by clients face healthcare staff and organizations with a number of ethical and practical dilemmas. Obviously clients have rights and informed refusal is the other side of informed consent. Where people are of sound mind and have prepared advance directives etc there is a legal and ethical framework to guide us. However psychological notions of psychotherapeutic resistance help us understand that treatment compliance can be problematic and can require working through See also *Assisted suicide *Client transfer *Involuntary treatment *Life sustaining treatment *Treatment dropouts *Treatment termination *Treatment witholding References *Optimal use of orders not to intervene and advance directives. (1998).): Psychology, Public Policy, and Law Vol 4(3) Sep 1998, 668-675. *Aevarsson, O., & Skoog, I. (1997). Dementia disorders in birth cohort followed from age 85 to 88: The influence of mortality, refusal rate and diagnostic change on prevalence: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 9(1) Mar 1997, 11-23. *Agarwal, M. R., Sharma, V. K., Kumar K. V, K., & Lowe, D. (1998). Non-compliance with treatment in patients suffering from schizophrenia: A study to evaluate possible contributing factors: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 44(2) Sum 1998, 92-106. *Ahearn, W. H., Kerwin, M. E., Eicher, P. S., & Lukens, C. T. (2001). An ABAC comparison of two intensive interventions for food refusal: Behavior Modification Vol 25(3) Jul 2001, 385-405. *Akutsu, P. D., Tsuru, G. K., & Chu, J. P. (2004). Predictors of Nonattendance of Intake Appointments Among Five Asian American Client Groups: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 72(5) Oct 2004, 891-896. *Alfonso, V., Bermbach, N., Geller, J., & Montaner, J. S. G. (2006). Individual variability in barriers affecting people's decision to take HAART: A qualitative study identifying barriers to being on HAART: AIDS Patient Care and STDs Vol 20(12) Dec 2006, 848-857. *Altamura, A. C., Bassetti, R., Sassella, F., Salvadori, D., & Mundo, E. (2001). Duration of untreated psychosis as a predictor of outcome in first-episode schizophrenia: A retrospective study: Schizophrenia Research Vol 52(1-2) Oct 2001, 29-36. *Amador, X., & Johanson, A.-L. (2000). I am not sick, I don't need help! Helping the seriously mentally ill accept treatment. Peconic, NY: Vida Press. *Anderson, C. M., Ruggiero, K. J., & Adams, C. D. (2000). The use of functional assessment to facilitate treatment adherence: A case of a child with HIV and pill refusal: Cognitive and Behavioral Practice Vol 7(3) Sum 2000, 282-287. *Andoh, B. (1999). Selected characteristics of absconders and non-absconders from mental hospitals: A comparison: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 45(2) Sum 1999, 117-124. *Annas, G. J. (2004). Extremely Preterm Birth and Parental Authority to Refuse Treatment - The Case of Sidney Miller: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 351(20) Nov 2004, 2118-2123. *Armstrong, S. C. (1999). Treatment-refractory catatonia, ECT, and parenteral lorazepam: Commentary: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156(1) Jan 1999, 160-161. *Arrigo, B. A., & Tasca, J. J. (1999). Right to refuse treatment, competency to be executed, and therapeutic jurisprudence: Toward a systematic analysis: Law & Psychology Review Vol 23 Spr 1999, 1-47. *Ash, P. (2000). Family decision making, civil commitment, and treatment. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Ashby, M., op't Hoog, C., Kellehear, A., Kerr, P. G., Brooks, D., Nicholls, K., et al. (2005). Renal dialysis abatement: Lessons from a social study: Palliative Medicine Vol 19(5) Jul 2005, 389-396. *Atac, A., Guven, T., Ucar, M., & Kir, T. (2005). A Study of the Opinions and Behaviors of Physicians with Regard to Informed Consent and Refusing Treatment: Military Medicine Vol 170(7) Jul 2005, 566-571. *Aveyard, H. (2004). The patient who refuses nursing care: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 30(4) Aug 2004, 346-350. *Ballinger, B. R., & Irvine, E.-A. (1999). Refusal of prescribed drugs in a psychiatric hospital: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 23(6) Jun 1999, 346-348. *Banja, J. D., Adler, R. K., & Stringer, A. Y. (1996). Ethical dimensions of caring for defiant patients: A case study: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 11(6) Dec 1996, 93-97. *Banks, I. (2001). No man's land: Men, illness, and the NHS: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 323(7320) Nov 2001, 1058-1060. *Barber, J. G. (1995). Working with resistant drug abusers: Social Work Vol 40(1) Jan 1995, 17-23. *Barrett, K. E., Taylor, D. W., Pullo, R. E., & Dunlap, D. A. (1998). The right to refuse medication: Navigating the ambiguity: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 21(3) Win 1998, 241-249. *Bassman, R. (2005). Mental Illness and the Freedom to Refuse Treatment: Privilege or Right: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 36(5) Oct 2005, 488-497. *Baumrucker, S. J. (2005). Sisters to the end: The rights of the mentally retarded to refuse treatment: American Journal of Hospice & Palliative Medicine Vol 22(1) Jan-Feb 2005, 61-65. *Beckett, A. (1998). End-of-life decisions in AIDS. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Bekelman, D. B., & Carrese, J. A. (2006). A practical 3-step model for managing treatment refusal: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 55(5) May 2006, 403-407. *Bell, L., & Newns, K. (2004). What factors influence failure to engage in a supervised self-help programme for bulimia nervosa and binge eating disorder? : European Eating Disorders Review Vol 12(3) May-Jun 2004, 178-183. *Ben-Noun, L. (1996). Characterization of patients refusing professional psychiatric treatment in a primary care clinic: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 33(3) 1996, 167-174. *Berger, A. S. (1995). The role of parapsychology in life-death decisions: Journal of the American Society for Psychical Research Vol 89(3) Jul 1995, 199-214. *Bergus, G. R., Levin, I. P., & Elstein, A. S. (2002). Presenting Risks and Benefits to Patients: The Effect of Information Order on Decision Making: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 17(8) Aug 2002, 612-617. *Berman, J. D., & Atkinson, R. M. (1994). Predicting acceptance of treatment in male dual-diagnosis outpatients: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 3(3) Sum 1994, 213-221. *Bernheim, S. M., Ross, J. S., & Bradley, E. H. (2006). Refusal of care by patients: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 296(24) Dec 2006, 2921. *Billow, R. M. (2006). The Three R's of Group: Resistance, Rebellion, and Refusal: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 56(3) Jul 2006, 259-284. *Billow, R. M. (2007). On refusal: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 57(4) Oct 2007, 419-449. *Bischoff, M. M. (1997). Predictors of client resistance in the counseling interaction. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bloom, J. D., Williams, M. H., Land, C., Hornbrook, M. C., & Mahler, J. (1997). Treatment refusal procedures and service utilization: A comparison of involuntarily hospitalized populations: Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 25(3) 1997, 349-357. *Blustein, J., & Coupey, S. (1999). Case three: An adolescent's contested wish for a kidney transplant. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Borgeat, F., & Zullino, D. (2004). Attitudes concerning involuntary treatment of mania: Results of a survey within self-help organizations: European Psychiatry Vol 19(3) May 2004, 155-158. *Boronow, J., Stoline, A., & Sharfstein, S. S. (1997). Refusal of ECT by a patient with recurrent depression, psychosis, and catatonia: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(9) Sep 1997, 1285-1291. *Borum, M. L., Lynn, J., & Zhong, Z. (2000). The effects of patient race on outcomes in seriously ill patients in SUPPORT: An overview of economic impact, medical intervention, and end-of-life decisions: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 48(5 Suppl) May 2000, S194-S198. *Boyle, K., Polinsky, M. L., & Hser, Y.-I. (2000). Resistance to drug abuse treatment: A comparison of drug users who accept or decline treatment referral assessment: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 30(3) Sum 2000, 555-574. *Brook, M., Hilty, D. M., Liu, W., Hu, R., & Frye, M. A. (2006). Discharge Against Medical Advice From Inpatient Psychiatric Treatment: A Literature Review: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(8) Aug 2006, 1192-1198. *Brooks, G. R. (1996). Treatment for therapy-resistant men. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Browner, C. H., & Preloran, H. M. (2000). Interpreting low-income Latinas' amniocentesis refusals: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 22(3) Aug 2000, 346-368. *Brummel-Smith, K., & Spike, J. (2006). Refusal of care by patients: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 296(24) Dec 2006, 2922-2923. *Brunner, R., Parzer, P., & Resch, F. (2005). Involuntary Hospitalization of Patients with Anorexia Nervosa: Clinical Issues and Empirical Findings: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 73(1) Jan 2005, 9-15. *Buiting, H. M., van Delden, J. J. M., Rietjens, J. A. C., Onwuteaka-Philipsen, B. D., Bilsen, J., Fischer, S., et al. (2007). Forgoing artificial nutrition or hydration in patients nearing death in six European countries: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 34(3) Sep 2007, 305-314. *Caputo, A. (2005). Clients' perceptions of resistance in counselling. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Carbone, P. (1996). Hodgkin's disease in adolescence: A psychoanalytic approach: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 22(1) Apr 1996, 128-142. *Carrese, J. (2006). Refusal of care by patients: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 296(24) Dec 2006, 2923. *Carrese, J. A. (2006). Refusal of Care: Patients' Well-being and Physicians' Ethical Obligations: "But Doctor, I Want to Go Home." JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 296(6) Aug 2006, 691-695. *Carter, G. T., VandeKieft, G. K., & Barren, D. W. (2005). Whose life is it, anyway? The federal government vs. the state of Oregon on the legality of physician-assisted suicide: American Journal of Hospice & Palliative Medicine Vol 22(4) Jul-Aug 2005, 249-251. *Caton, C. L. M. (1995). Mental health service use among homeless and never-homeless men with schizophrenia: Psychiatric Services Vol 46(11) Nov 1995, 1139-1143. *Chan, M. P., & Conacher, G. N. (1994). Legally untreatable: A new category of long stay patient? : The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 39(7) Sep 1994, 433-435. *Chiauzzi, E. (1996). Motivational enhancement in the treatment of addictions. New York, NY: Hatherleigh Press. *Christensen, A. J., & Moran, P. J. (1998). Psychosomatic research in end-stage renal disease: A framework for matching patient to treatment: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 44(5) May 1998, 523-528. *Christensen, R. C., & McCrary, S. V. (1995). Treatment refusal by an elderly man suffering intensely from treatment-resistant depression: Psychiatric Services Vol 46(2) Feb 1995, 181-183. *Cloonan, T. F. (2005). Drawing the Line to Get the Picture: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (20), 2005. *Condelli, W. S., Koch, M. A., & Fletcher, B. (2000). Treatment refusal/attrition among adults randomly assigned to programs at a drug treatment campus: The New Jersey Substance Abuse Treatment Campus, Seacaucus, NJ: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 18(4) Jun 2000, 395-407. *Corrigan, P. W., & Rusch, N. (2002). Mental illness stereotypes and clinical care: Do people avoid treatment because of stigma? : Psychiatric Rehabilitation Skills Vol 6(3) Win 2002, 312-334. *Cournos, F., & Dubler, N. (1999). Case seven: An adolescent's decisions about reproduction and HIV transmission. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Covell, N. H., Frisman, L. K., & Essock, S. M. (2003). Rates of Refusal to Participate in Research Studies Among Men and Women: Psychiatric Services Vol 54(11) Nov 2003, 1541-1544. *Covinsky, K. E., Fuller, J. D., Yaffe, K., Johnston, C. B., Hamel, M. B., Lynn, J., et al. (2000). Communication and decision-making in seriously ill patients: Findings of the SUPPORT project: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 48(5 Suppl) May 2000, S187-S193. *Cowan, E. W., & Presbury, J. H. (2000). Meeting client resistance and reactance with reverence: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 78(4) Fal 2000, 411-429. *Cramer, C., Freeman, L., & Rogers, A. S. (1999). Case two: Placing an unplaceable teen. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Cullari, S. (1996). Treatment resistance: A guide for practitioners. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Dalton, R., Major, S., & Sharkey, M. (1998). Nonattenders and attrition from a forensic psychology outpatient service: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 42(2) Jun 1998, 174-180. *Davis, C. E. (1998). Prerandomization compliance screening: A statistician's view. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Dawe, U., Verhoef, M. J., & Page, S. A. (2002). Treatment refusal: The beliefs and experiences of Alberta nurses: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 39(1) Jan 2002, 71-77. *Deviva, J. C. (2002). The effects of two training workshops in techniques for enhancing motivation in resistant or ambivalent clients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dimond, B. (2006). Editoral comment: rights, resources, and health care: Nursing Ethics Vol 13(4) Jul 2006, 335-336. *Dlugacz, H. A. (1993). Riggins v. Nevada: Towards a unified standard for a prisoner's right to refuse medication? : Law & Psychology Review Vol 17 Spr 1993, 41-83. *Dolan, B. (1998). Food refusal, forced feeding and the law of England and Wales. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Dopfner, M., & Lehmkuhl, G. (1996). Analysis of failure and resistance in behavior therapy: The example of a parent-child program for treating children with hyperactive or oppositional behavior: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 45(1) Jan 1996, 10-19. *Draper, H. (2000). Anorexia nervosa and respecting a refusal of life-prolonging therapy: A limited justification: Bioethics Vol 14(2) Apr 2000, 120-133. *Draper, H. (2003). Anorexia nervosa and refusal of naso-gastric treatment: A reply to Simona Giordano: Bioethics Vol 17(3) Jun 2003, 279-289. *Dresser, R. (1984). Legal and policy considerations in treatment of anorexia nervosa patients: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 3(4) Sum 1984, 43-51. *Dudzinski, D. M., & Shannon, S. E. (2006). Competent Patients' Refusal of Nursing Care: Nursing Ethics Vol 13(6) Nov 2006, 608-621. *Eilers, R. (1994). Hospitalized psychiatric patients' resistance to routine medical care: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 21(5) May 1994, 407-415. *Elbogen, E. B., Swartz, M. S., Van Dorn, R., Swanson, J. W., Kim, M., & Scheyett, A. (2006). Clinical Decision Making and Views About Psychiatric Advance Directives: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(3) Mar 2006, 350-355. *Elger, B. S., & Harding, T. W. (2002). Terminally ill patients and Jehovah's Witnesses: Teaching acceptance of patients' refusals of vital treatments: Medical Education Vol 36(5) May 2002, 479-488. *Elliott, W. N. (2002). Managing Offender Resistance to Counseling--The "3R's": Federal Probation Vol 66(3) Dec 2002, 43-49. *English, A. (1999). Case One: Consent and the limits of staff as "family". New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *English, V., Mussell, R., Sheather, J., & Sommerville, A. (2005). Ethics briefings: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 31(5) May 2005, 309-310. *Evans, M. L. (2004). The relationship of the attitude of negativity toward treatment and childhood experience: Six case studies. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Facione, N. C. (2002). The J-Delay Scale: A measure of the likelihood of patient delay in breast cancer: Research and Theory for Nursing Practice: An International Journal Vol 16(2) Sum 2002, 103-118. *Fendrich, M., Johnson, T. P., Wislar, J. S., & Hubbell, A. (2004). Drug test feasibility in a general population household survey: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 73(3) Mar 2004, 237-250. *Finlay, W. M. L., Antaki, C., & Walton, C. (2008). Saying no to the staff: An analysis of refusals in a home for people with severe communication difficulties: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 30(1) Jan 2008, 55-75. *Fisher, D. B. (1998). Comments on the article, "The right to refuse medication: Navigating the ambiguity": Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 21(3) Win 1998, 250-251. *Forehand, L., Jr., & Ciccone, J. R. (2004). The Competence of Adolescents to Consent to Treatment. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Foster, M. A., & Carlson-Green, B. (1993). The transition from hospital to home: Family readjustment and response to therapeutic intervention following childhood-acquired brain injury: Family Systems Medicine Vol 11(2) Sum 1993, 173-180. *Franz, M. (1994). The refusal of psychotherapeutic help: Empirical outlines of a destructive-naricssistic phenomenon: Empirical findings in a case of refusal of psychotherapy: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 10(2) Jun 1994, 175-187. *Franz, M., Kuns, M., & Schmitz, N. (1999). What happens with an advice to begin psychotherapy after psychotherapeutic counselling in a psychosomatic CL-Unit? : Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychotherapie Vol 45(2) 1999, 95-112. *Gaebel, W. (1997). Towards the improvement of compliance: The significance of psycho-education and new antipsychotic drugs: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 12(Suppl 1) Feb 1997, S37-S42. *Gans, M., & Gunn, W. B., Jr. (2003). End stage anorexia: Criteria for competence to refuse treatment: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 26(6) Nov-Dec 2003, 677-695. *Ganzini, L., Lee, M. A., Heintz, R. T., Bloom, J. D., & et al. (1994). The effect of depression treatment on elderly patients' preferences for life-sustaining medical therapy: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151(11) Nov 1994, 1631-1636. *Ganzini, L., Lee, M. A., Heintz, R. T., Bloom, J. D., & et al. (1995). "The effect of depression treatment on elderly patients' preferences for life-sustaining medical therapy": Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(12) Dec 1995, 1836-1837. *Gautier, K., & Johnston, G. (2005). Highlight about the relationships between non-compliance and suicide during adolescence: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 53(6) Oct 2005, 282-289. *Gelenberg, A. J. (2004). Honoring Our Evidence Base: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(6) Jun 2004, 750-751. *Gilbert, C. P., & Nessel, L. (1995). "The effect of depression treatment on elderly patients' preferences for life-sustaining medical therapy": Comment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(12) Dec 1995, 1836. *Giordano, S. (2003). Anorexia nervosa and refusal of naso-gastric treatment: A response to Heather Draper: Bioethics Vol 17(3) Jun 2003, 261-278. *Godenne, B. G. D. (1995). Forming a therapeutic alliance with teenagers. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Gold, J. M., & Morris, G. M. (2003). Family resistance to counseling: The initial agenda for intergenerational and narrative approaches: The Family Journal Vol 11(4) Oct 2003, 374-379. *Goldner, E. M., Birmingham, C. L., & Smye, V. (1997). Addressing treatment refusal in anorexia nervosa: Clinical, ethical, and legal considerations. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Gottheil, E., Sterling, R. C., & Weinstein, S. P. (1995). Generalizing from controlled treatment outcome studies: Sample data from a cocaine treatment program: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 4(4) Fal 1995, 331-338. *Granfield, R., & Cloud, W. (1996). The elephant that no one sees: Natural recovery among middle-class addicts: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 26(1) Win 1996, 45-61. *Gratzer, T. G., & Matas, M. (1994). The right to refuse treatment: Recent Canadian developments: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 22(2) 1994, 249-256. *Griffiths, R., & Russell, J. (1998). Compulsory treatment of anorexia nervosa patients. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Gross, M. G. (1999). Child-centered early intervention services for infants and toddlers with disabilities: An examination of developmental gains by severity group. (severity impact). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hahn, H. D., & Belt, T. L. (2004). Disability Identity and Attitudes Toward Cure in a Sample of Disabled Activists: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 45(4) Dec 2004, 453-464. *Haller, D. L., Knisely, J. S., Elswick, R. K., Jr., Dawson, K. S., & Schnoll, S. H. (1997). Perinatal substance abusers: Factors influencing treatment retention: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 14(6) Nov-Dec 1997, 513-519. *Hani, A. G. (1996). Resistance to change: Working-through and resolution in the final stage of the analysis: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 60(4) Oct-Dec 1996, 1149-1160. *Hanrahan, M., & Glick, I. D. (1996). Improving outpatient treatment for severely mentally ill persons: Doing the right thing: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 23(5) May 1996, 459-463. *Hardie, T., Bhui, K., & Brown, P. (1995). The emergency treatment of overdose: A problem of consent to treatment: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 19(1) Jan 1995, 7-9. *Haroun, A. M., & Morris, G. H. (1997). Compliance and decision-making capacity. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Harwood Academic Publishers. *Hassenfeld, I. N. (1998). Consequences of involuntary treatment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 155(3) Mar 1998, 450-451. *Hassett, A. (1998). A patient who changed my practice: The lady with a plumber in her roof: International Journal of Psychiatry in Clinical Practice Vol 2(4) Dec 1998, 309-311. *Haug, N. A., Hall, S. M., Prochaska, J. J., Rosen, A. B., Tsoh, J. Y., Humfleet, G., et al. (2005). Acceptance of nicotine dependence treatment among currently depressed smokers: Nicotine & Tobacco Research Vol 7(2) Apr 2005, 217-224. *Holmstedt-Mark, B. J., Smolinsky, F. T., & Bradshaw, D. (2001). The psychosocial aspect of the anthrax vaccine: "The Dover experience." Military Medicine Vol 166(12,Suppl 2) Dec 2001, 36-40. *Honig, P., & Bentovim, M. (1996). Treating children with eating disorders--Ethical and legal issues: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 1(2) Apr 1996, 287-294. *Hopper, K. (2006). Redistribution and its Discontents: On the Prospects of Committed Work in Public Mental Health and Like Settings: Human Organization Vol 65(2) Sum 2006, 218-226. *Hosay, C. K. (2003). The need to educate nursing home administrators about variations in state legislation affecting patients' rights to refuse treatment: Illness, Crisis, & Loss Vol 11(2) Apr 2003, 148-161. *Howard, S. W. (2001). Live and let die: The use of do not resuscitate/do not intubate orders for persons with severe cognitive challenges. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Howsepian, A. A. (1995). Refusing lifesaving treatment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(10) Oct 1995, 1532-1533. *Huppert, J. D., Franklin, M. E., Foa, E. B., & Davidson, J. R. T. (2003). Study refusal and exclusion from a randomized treatment study of generalized social phobia: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 17(6) 2003, 683-693. *Jacova, C., Hsiung, G.-Y. R., & Feldman, H. H. (2006). Dropouts and refusals in observational studies: Lessons for prevention trials: Neurology Vol 67(9,Suppl 3) Nov 2006, S17-S20. *Jamison, K. R. (1999). Suicide and manic-depressive illness: An overview and personal account. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Jansen, L. A. (2005). HIV exceptionalism, CD4+ cell testing, and conscientious subversion: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 31(6) Jun 2005, 322-326. *Jansson, L., Norberg, A., Sandman, P.-O., & Astrom, G. (1995). When the severely ill elderly patient refuses food: Ethical reasoning among nurses: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 32(1) Feb 1995, 68-78. *Jaunay, E., Consoli, A., Greenfield, B., Guile, J.-M., Mazet, P., & Cohen, D. (2006). Treatment Refusal in Adolescents with Severe Chronic Illness and Borderline Personality Disorder: Journal of the Canadian Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry | Journal de l'Academie canadienne de psychiatrie de l'enfant et de l'adolescent Vol 15(3) Aug 2006, 135-142. *Jenkins, C., & Bruera, E. (1998). Assessment and management of medically ill patients who refuse life-prolonging treatments: Two case reports and proposed guidelines: Journal of Palliative Care Vol 14(1) Spr 1998, 18-24. *Jenkins, C., & Bruera, E. (1998). "Assessment and management of medically ill patients who refuse life-prolonging treatments: Two case reports and proposed guidelines": Reply: Journal of Palliative Care Vol 14(3) Fal 1998, 102-103. *Johnson, D. L. (1998). The right to refuse medication: Freedom and responsibility: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 21(3) Win 1998, 252-254. *Jones, H. E., Svikis, D., Rosado, J., Tuten, M., & Kulstad, J. L. (2004). What if they do not want treatment?: Lessons learned from intervention studies of non-treatment-seeking, drug-using pregnant women: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 13(4) Jul-Sep 2004, 342-357. *Jones, N., Pelissier, B., & Klein-Saffran, J. (2006). Predicting Sex Offender Treatment Entry Among Individuals Convicted of Sexual Offense Crimes: Sexual Abuse: Journal of Research and Treatment Vol 18(1) Jan 2006, 83-98. *Kahn, M. W., & Duckworth, K. S. (1998). Needing treatment, wanting nothing: Ethical dilemmas in the treatment of the homeless mentally ill: Harvard Review of Psychiatry Vol 5(5) Jan-Feb 1998, 274-280. *Kaltiala-Heino, R., Korkeila, J., Tuohimaki, C., Tuori, T., & Lehtinen, V. (2000). Coercion and restrictions in psychiatric inpatient treatment: European Psychiatry Vol 15(3) May 2000, 213-219. *Kaltman, S., Tractenberg, R. E., Taylor, K., & Green, B. L. (2006). Modeling Dimensions of Choice in Accepting the Smallpox Vaccine: American Journal of Health Behavior Vol 30(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 513-524. *Kapp, M. B. (1994). Treatment and refusal rights in mental health: Therapeutic justice and clinical accommodation: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 64(2) Apr 1994, 223-234. *Kapp, M. B. (1996). Treatment and refusal rights in mental health: Therapeutic justice and clinical accommodation. Belmont, CA: Thomson Brooks/Cole Publishing Co. *Kasper, J. A., Hoge, S. K., Feucht-Haviar, T., Cortina, J., & et al. (1997). Prospective study of patients' refusal of antipsychotic medication under a physician discretion review procedure: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(4) Apr 1997, 483-489. *Katz, M., Abbey, S., Rydall, A., & Lowy, F. (1995). Psychiatric consultation for competency to refuse medical treatment: A retrospective study of patient characteristics and outcome: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 36(1) Jan-Feb 1995, 33-41. *Kelly, M., Dunbar, S., Gray, J. E., & O'Reilly, R. L. (2002). Treatment delays for involuntary psychiatric patients associated with reviews of treatment capacity: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 47(2) Mar 2002, 181-185. *Kim, E., Zisselman, M. H., & Pelchat, R. (1996). Factors affecting compliance with maintenance electroconvulsive therapy: A preliminary study: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 11(5) May 1996, 473-476. *Kirk, T., & Bersoff, D. N. (1996). How many procedural safeguards does it take to get a psychiatrist to leave the lightbulb unchanged? A due process analysis of the MacArthur Treatment Competence Study: Psychology, Public Policy, and Law Vol 2(1) Mar 1996, 45-72. *Kirschbaum, M. S. (1996). Life support decisions for children: What do parents value? : Advances in Nursing Science Vol 19(1) Sep 1996, 51-71. *Kleespies, P. M. (2004). The wish to die: Decisions that do not prolong or may hasten the dying process. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Knepper, K. (1996). The importance of establishing competence in cases involving the involuntary administration of psychotropic medications: Law & Psychology Review Vol 20 Spr 1996, 97-137. *Koek, R. J., & Mervis, J. R. (1999). Treatment-refractory catatonia, ECT, and parenteral lorazepam: Commentary: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156(1) Jan 1999, 160-161. *Kon, A. A. (2006). When Parents Refuse Treatment for Their Child: JONA's Healthcare Law, Ethics, and Regulation Vol 8(1) Jan-Mar 2006, 5-9. *Konishi, E., & Davis, A. J. (2001). The right-to-die and the duty-to-die: Perceptions of nurses in the West and in Japan: International Nursing Review Vol 48(1) Mar 2001, 17-28. *Kraft, T. (1993). A case of chemotherapy phobia: An integrative approach: Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 10(2) 1993, 105-111. *Krassioukov, A., & Birmingham, C. L. (2005). A Novel Form of Treatment Resistance in Anorexia Nervosa: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 50(1) Jan 2005, 74. *Kunkel, E. J. S., Woods, C. M., Rodgers, C., & Myers, R. E. (1997). Consultations for "maladaptive denial of illness" in patients with cancer: Psychiatric disorders that result in noncompliance: Psycho-Oncology Vol 6(2) Jun 1997, 139-149. *Kupers, T. A. (2005). Toxic Masculinity as a Barrier to Mental Health Treatment in Prison: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 61(6) Jun 2005, 713-724. *Ladds, B., & Convit, A. (1994). Involuntary medication of patients who are incompetent to stand trial: A review of empirical studies: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 22(4) 1994, 519-532. *Ladds, B., Convit, A., Zito, J., & Vitrai, J. (1993). Involuntary medication of patients who are incompetent to stand trial: A descriptive study of the New York experience with judicial review: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 21(4) 1993, 529-545. *Landau, J., Garrett, J., Shea, R. R., Stanton, M. D., Brinkman-Sull, D., & Baciewicz, G. (2000). Strength in numbers: The ARISE method for mobilizing family and network to engage substance abusers in treatment: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 26(3) 2000, 379-398. *Landau, J., Stanton, M. D., Brinkman-Sull, D., Ikle, D., McCormick, D., Garrett, J., et al. (2004). Outcomes with the ARISE Approach to Engaging Reluctant Drug- and Alcohol-Dependent Individuals in Treatment: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 30(4) 2004, 711-748. *Lecomte, C. (1994). The language of difficult counseling and therapy clients: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 28(2) Apr 1994, 107-124. *Leeman, C. P. (1999). Depression and the right to die: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 21(2) Mar-Apr 1999, 112-115. *Liamputtong, P., Halliday, J. L., Warren, R., Watson, L. F., & Bell, R. J. (2003). Why do women decline prenatal screening and diagnosis?: Australian women's perspective: Women & Health Vol 37(2) 2003, 89-108. *Liddicoat, R. V., Losina, E., Kang, M., Freedberg, K. A., & Walensky, R. P. (2006). Refusing HIV testing in an urgent care setting: Results from the "Think HIV" program: AIDS Patient Care and STDs Vol 20(2) Feb 2006, 84-92. *Liefooghe, R., Michiels, N., Habib, S., Moran, M. B., & et al. (1995). Perception and social consequences of tuberculosis: A focus group study of tuberculosis patients in Sialkot, Pakistan: Social Science & Medicine Vol 41(12) Dec 1995, 1685-1692. *Lincoln, T. M., Rief, W., Hahlweg, K., Frank, M., Von Witzleben, I., Schroeder, B., et al. (2005). Who Comes, Who Stays, Who Profits? Predicting refusal, dropout, success, and relapse in a short intervention for social phobia: Psychotherapy Research Vol 15(3) Jul 2005, 210-225. *Lindstrom, I., Gaston-Johansson, F., & Danielson, E. (2006). Documentation of patients' participation in care at the end of life: Nursing Ethics Vol 13(4) Jul 2006, 394-403. *Little, J. T., Reynolds Iii, C. F., Dew, M. A., Frank, E., Begley, A. E., Miller, M. D., et al. (1998). How common is resistance to treatment in recurrent, nonpsychotic geriatric depression? : American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 155(8) Aug 1998, 1035-1038. *Loar, L. (2001). Eliciting cooperation from teenagers and their parents: Journal of Systemic Therapies Vol 20(1) Spr 2001, 59-77. *Loneck, B. M., Banks, S. M., Coulton, C. J., Kola, L. A., & et al. (1995). Stress and outcome in the Alcoholism Intervention: A preliminary investigation: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 13(2) 1995, 33-42. *Luder, A. S., & Friedman, G. (2000). The mortality and morbidity of non-medical (alternative) treatment for minors: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 12(4) Oct-Dec 2000, 295-305. *Luty, J. (2003). Prescribing injectable heroin to addicts: Unproven, unpopular, unbelievable: Journal of Substance Use Vol 8(1) Apr 2003, 5-6. *Lyren, A., & Leonard, E. (2006). Vaccine Refusal: Issues for the Primary Care Physician: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 45(5) Jun 2006, 399-404. *Macpherson, R., Alexander, M., & Jerrom, W. (1998). Medication refusal among patients treated in a community mental health rehabilitation service: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 22(12) Dec 1998, 744-748. *Macpherson, R., Jerrom, B., & Hughes, A. (1997). Drug refusal among schizophrenic patients treated in the community: Journal of Mental Health Vol 6(2) Apr 1997, 141-147. *Madjar, I., Kacen, L., Ariad, S., & Denham, J. (2007). Telling their Stories, Telling Our Stories: Physicians' Experiences with Patients who decide to Forgo or Stop Treatment for Cancer: Qualitative Health Research Vol 17(4) Apr 2007, 428-441. *Mahrer, A. R., Murphy, L., Gagnon, R., & Gingras, N. (1994). The counsellor as a cause and cure of client resistance: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 28(2) Apr 1994, 125-134. *Maital, S. L. (1996). Integration of behavioral and mental health consultation as a means of overcoming resistance: Journal of Educational & Psychological Consultation Vol 7(4) 1996, 291-304. *Marcus, E. R. (2007). Transference and countertransference to medication and its implications for ego function: The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 35(2) Sum 2007, 211-218. *Mareiniss, D. P. (2005). A comparison of Cruzan and Schiavo: The burden of proof, due process, and autonomy in the persistently vegetative patient: Journal of Legal Medicine Vol 26(2) Jun 2005, 233-259. *Martinez, A. D., Baizabal, M. M. J., Maqueo, E. L. G., & Abad, M. C. (2003). Detection of Treatment Refusal on Undergraduates: Psiquiatria Vol 19(1) Jan-Apr 2003, 1-9. *Maurer, D., Fulton, C., & Doria, M. (2006). Factors That Influence the Decision of Military Dependents to Decline Smallpox Vaccination during an Outbreak: Military Medicine Vol 171(4) Apr 2006, 321-324. *Mayo, D. (1998). Termination-of-treatment decisions: Ethical underpinnings. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *McArdle, E. F. (2001). Advance directives and the treatment of patients with mental illness: Can an advance directive avert court intervention when the patient refuses the administration of antipsychotic medication? : Journal of Psychiatry & Law Vol 29(2) Sum 2001, 147-174. *McClellan, C. B. (2005). Evaluation of time out-based discipline strategy to manage children's noncompliance with cystic fibrosis treatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McEvoy, J. P. (1998). The relationship between insight in psychosis and compliance with medications. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *McKelley, R. A., & Rochlen, A. B. (2007). The Practice of Coaching: Exploring Alternatives to Therapy for Counseling-Resistant Men: Psychology of Men & Masculinity Vol 8(1) Jan 2007, 53-65. *McKenna, S., Quinn, T. E., Bissell, P., & Klein, R. L. (2002). The Patient Who Doesn't Want Care: Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 5(6) Dec 2002, 921-924. *McPhillips, M., & Sensky, T. (1998). Coercion, adherence or collaboration? Influences on compliance with medication. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Melamed, Y., Mester, R., Margolin, J., & Kalian, M. (2003). Involuntary treatment of anorexia nervosa: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 26(6) Nov-Dec 2003, 617-626. *Mercurio, M. R. (2007). An adolescent's refusal of medical treatment: Implications of the Abraham Cheerix case: Pediatrics Vol 120(6) Dec 2007, 1357-1358. *Meyers, R. J., Smith, J. E., & Lash, D. N. (2003). The community reinforcement approach. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Mogg, A., & Bartlett, A. (2005). Refusal of treatment in a patient with fluctuating capacity - Theory and practice: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry & Psychology Vol 16(1) Mar 2005, 60-69. *Moore, P. J., Sickel, A. E., Malat, J., Williams, D., Jackson, J., & Adler, N. E. (2004). Psychosocial Factors in Medical and Psychological Treatment Avoidance: The Role of the Doctor-Patient Relationship: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 9(3) May 2004, 421-433. *Moreno, J., & Schonberg, K. (1999). Case four: Saying "no" to treatment in terminal illness. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Morley, J. E. (1993). The strange case of an older woman who was cured by being allowed to refuse therapy: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 41(9) Sep 1993, 1012-1013. *Morrison, R. S., Meier, D. E., & Cassel, C. K. (1996). When too much is too little: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 335(23) Dec 1996, 1755-1759. *Moschini, L. B. (2005). Drawing the line: Art therapy with the difficult client. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Moye, J. (2000). Mr. Frank refuses surgery: Cognition and values in competency determination in complex cases: Journal of Aging Studies Vol 14(4) Dec 2000, 385-401. *Muller, J. P. (2007). A view from Riggs: Treatment resistance and patient authority-IV: Why the pair needs the Third: The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 35(2) Sum 2007, 221-241. *Muramoto, O. (2001). Bioethical aspects of the recent changes in the policy of refusal of blood by Jehovah's Witnesses: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 322(7277) Jan 2001, 37-39. *Murdaugh, C. L. (1998). Problems with adherence in the elderly. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Murphy, M. (1994). Strategic recruitment of smokers into treatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Murphy, P. (2005). Are patients' decisions to refuse treatment binding on health care professionals? : Bioethics Vol 19(3) Jun 2005, 189-201. *Murray, P. M. (1995). "Working with resistant drug abusers": Comment: Social Work Vol 40(4) Jul 1995, 575. *Navon, L., & Ozer, N. (2003). Ordinary logic in unordinary lay theories: A key to understanding proneness to medication nonadherence in schizophrenia: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 17(3) Jun 2003, 108-116. *Neild, P. (1995). Irreconcilable differences: A parent's right to refuse to consent to the medical treatment of a child: Family & Conciliation Courts Review Vol 33(3) Jul 1995, 342-360. *Nelson, L. J. (2003). Respect for the developmentally disabled and forgoing life-sustaining treatment: Mental Retardation and Developmental Disabilities Research Reviews Vol 9(2) 2003, 3-9. *Nenner, F. (2006). Letters: A patient's choice: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 32(9) Sep 2006, 554-555. *O'Farrell, T. J., & Fals-Stewart, W. (2002). Alcohol abuse. Alexandria, VA: American Association for Marriage and Family Therapy. *Oneschuk, D., & Fainsinger, R. (2002). Medical and ethical dilemmas when an advanced cancer patient discontinues dialysis: Journal of Palliative Care Vol 18(2) Sum 2002, 123-126. *Owen, K., Tennant, C., Levi, J., & Jones, M. (1992). Suicide and euthanasia: Patient attitudes in the context of cancer: Psycho-Oncology Vol 1(2) Jul 1992, 79-88. *Pal, H. R., Yadav, S., Joy, P. S., Mehta, S., & Ray, R. (2003). Treatment Nonseeking in Alcohol Users: A Community-Based Study from North India: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 64(5) Sep 2003, 631-633. *Panzano, P. C., & Rubin, W. V. (1995). Lost in the shuffle: The influence of patient classification scheme on views about the relationship between refusal of medication and involvement in important hospital-based outcomes: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 66(2) Sum 1995, 147-162. *Parker Jr, F. R., & Paine, C. J. (2000). Informed consent and the refusal of medical treatment in the correctional setting: International Journal of Risk & Safety in Medicine Vol 13(1) 2000, 51-67. *Patel, M., & Hardy, D. W. (2001). Encouraging pursuit of court-ordered treatment in a state hospital: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(12) Dec 2001, 1656-1657. *Pawel, M. (1999). Case nine: Consent by antisocial adolescents: Defining the "least bad" option. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Peeters, F. P. M. L., & Bayer, H. (1999). 'No-show' for initial screening at a community mental health centre: Rate, reasons, and further help-seeking: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 34(6) Jun 1999, 323-327. *Pemberton, J. R., & Borrego, J., Jr. (2007). Increasing acceptance of behavioral child management techniques: What do parents say? : Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 29(2) 2007, 27-45. *Pereira, D. B., Antoni, M. H., Danielson, A., Simon, T., Efantis-Potter, J., & O'Sullivan, M. J. (2004). Inhibited Interpersonal Coping Style Predicts Poorer Adherence to Scheduled Clinic Visits in Human Immunodeficiency Virus Infected Women at Risk for Cervical Cancer: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 28(3) Dec 2004, 195-202. *Pereira, S., Beer, D., & Paton, C. (1999). Enforcing treatment with clozapine: Survey of views and practice: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 23(6) Jun 1999, 342-345. *Perkins, D. O. (2002). Predictors of noncompliance in patients with schizophrenia: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 63(12) Dec 2002, 1121-1128. *Perlin, M. L. (1993). Decoding right to refuse treatment law: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 16(1-2) Win-Spr 1993, 151-177. *Perlin, M. L. (1996). "No direction home": The law and criminal defendants with mental disabilities: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 20(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 605-612. *Perlin, M. L. (2000). The right to refuse treatment. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Perlin, M. L. (2004). "Salvation" or a "Lethal Dose"? Attitudes and Advocacy in Right to Refuse Treatment Cases: Journal of Forensic Psychology Practice Vol 4(4) 2004, 51-69. *Perlin, M. L., & Dorfman, D. A. (1996). Is it more than "dodging lions and wastin' time?" Adequacy of counsel, questions of competence, and the justice process in individual right to refuse treatment cases: Psychology, Public Policy, and Law Vol 2(1) Mar 1996, 114-136. *Petrila, J., & Manahan, J. (2003). Introduction to this Issue: Mandated Community Treatment: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 21(4) 2003, 411-414. *Pinnock, R., & Crosthwaite, J. (2005). When parents refuse consent to treatment for children and young persons: Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health Vol 41(7) Jul 2005, 369-373. *Plakun, E. M. (2007). A view from Riggs: Treatment resistance and patient authority--Introduction to Paper IV: The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 35(2) Sum 2007, 219-220. *Pollack, M. H., Penava, S. A., Bolton, E., Worthington, J. J., III, Allen, G. L., Farach, F. J., et al. (2002). A novel cognitive-behavioral approach for treatment-resistant drug dependence: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 23(4) Dec 2002, 335-342. *Pomerantz, J. M. (2002). Is social phobia a serious medical disorder? : Drug Benefit Trends Vol 14(2) Feb 2002, 5, 33. *Preiss, R. A. (2002). People with partial hearing need to seek hearing potential: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 325(7377) Dec 2002, 1423-1424. *Quigley, C., Atherton, J., & Rylands, A. (2006). Refusal of care by patients: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 296(24) Dec 2006, 2921-2922. *Ramirez, R. C., & Armas, O. V. (2006). Rejection of electroconvulsive therapy in patient with treatment-refractory bipolar depression: Archivos de Psiquiatria Vol 69(2) Apr-Jun 2006, 145-154. *Ranew, L. F. (1993). Domestic violence treatment groups for batterers: Factors that predict completion, dropout or refusal of treatment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Regenold, W. T., & Prasad, M. (2001). Uses of intravenous valproate in geriatric psychiatry: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 9(3) Sum 2001, 306-308. *Rigg, J. (2002). Measures of perceived coercion in prison treatment settings: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 25(5) Sep-Oct 2002, 473-490. *Root, R., & Browner, C. H. (2001). Practices of the pregnant self: Compliance with and resistance to prenatal norms: Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 25(2) Jun 2001, 195-223. *Rosner, R. (2004). A Four-Step Model for Legal Regulation of the Practice of Adolescent Psychiatry and Adolescents' Rights to Refuse Treatment. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Rothchild, E. (1998). Family dynamics in decisions to withhold or withdraw treatment. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Runeson, B. (2001). Parasuicides without follow-up: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 55(5) 2001, 319-323. *Russ, A. J., Shim, J. K., & Kaufman, S. R. (2007). The value of 'life at any cost': Talk about stopping kidney dialysis: Social Science & Medicine Vol 64(11) Jun 2007, 2236-2247. *Rynearson, E. K. (1995). Bereavement after homicide: A comparison of treatment seekers and refusers: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 166(4) Apr 1995, 507-510. *Saavedra, E. L. (2005). Delays and refusals in treatment of breast cancer among New Mexico women. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Saks, E. R. (2002). Refusing care: Forced treatment and the rights of the mentally ill. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Saks, E. R. (2004). Refusing Care: Forced Treatment and the Use of Psychiatric Advance Directives: Journal of Forensic Psychology Practice Vol 4(4) 2004, 35-50. *Saks, E. R., & Jeste, D. V. (2006). Capacity to Consent to or Refuse Treatment and/or Research: Theoretical Considerations: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 24(4) 2006, 411-429. *Sato, Y. (2003). Autonomy and anorexia nervosa: Comment: Lancet Vol 362(9399) Dec 2003, 1937. *Satre, D. D. (2002). Alcohol treatment entry and refusal in a sample of older veterans. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schopp, R. F. (2001). The right to refuse care. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Schopp, R. F. (2001). The right to refuse care under the police power. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Schwartz, C. E., Steinmuller, R. I., & Dubler, N. (1998). The medical psychiatrist as physician for the chronically mentally ill: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 20(1) Jan 1998, 52-61. *Schwartz, H. I., & Boland, R. (1995). Using science to influence the Supreme Court on the right to refuse treatment: Amicus curiae briefs in Washington v. Harper: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 23(1) 1995, 135-146. *Seager, J. A., Jellicoe, D., & Dhaliwal, G. K. (2004). Refusers, dropouts, and completers: Measuring sex offender treatment efficacy: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 48(5) Oct 2004, 600-612. *Shah, M. N., Bazarian, J. J., Mattingly, A. M., Davis, E. A., & Schneider, S. M. (2004). Patients with head injuries refusing emergency medical services transport: Brain Injury Vol 18(8) Aug 2004, 765-773. *Sharf, B. F., Stelljes, L. A., & Gordon, H. S. (2005). 'A Little Bitty Spot and I'm a Big Man': Patients' Perspectives on Refusing Diagnosis or Treatment for Lung Cancer: Psycho-Oncology Vol 14(8) Aug 2005, 636-646. *Shay, J. J. (1996). "Okay, I'm here, but I'm not talking!" Psychotherapy with the reluctant male: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 33(3) Fal 1996, 503-513. *Shay, J. J., & Maltas, C. P. (1998). Reluctant men in couple therapy: Corralling the Marlboro man. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Slovenko, R. (1992). The right of the mentally ill to refuse treatment revisited: Journal of Psychiatry & Law Vol 20(3) Fal 1992, 407-434. *Smith, D. C. (2000). Is psychosis toxic? : Ethical Human Sciences & Services Vol 2(2) Sum 2000, 125-127. *Smith, J. E., & Meyers, R. J. (2004). Motivating substance abusers to enter treatment: Working with family members. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Smoller, J. W., McLean, R. Y. S., Otto, M. W., & Pollack, M. H. (1998). How do clinicians respond to patients who miss appointments? : Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 59(6) Jun 1998, 330-338. *Snape, C., Perren, S., Jones, L., & Rowland, N. (2003). Counselling - why not? A qualitative study of people's accounts of not taking up counselling appointments: Counselling & Psychotherapy Research Vol 3(3) Sep 2003, 239-245. *Sosin, M. R., & Bruni, M. (2000). Personal and situational perspectives on rejection of a homelessness and substance abuse program: An exploratory study: Social Work Research Vol 24(1) Mar 2000, 16-27. *Soto Torres, I. (1998). An intensive program of in vivo exposure to treat patients who refused to undergo nuclear magnetic resonance studies: A study of 9 cases: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 24(93) 1998, 107-126. *Speckens, A. E. M., van Hemert, A. M., Bolk, J. H., Hawton, K. E., & et al. (1995). The acceptability of psychological treatment in patients with medically unexplained physical symptoms: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 39(7) Oct 1995, 855-863. *Spiess, J. L., & Tomm, L. (2006). Refusal of care by patients: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 296(24) Dec 2006, 2922. *Spitz, R. T. (1999). Treatment noncompliance among hospitalized forensic patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Srinivasan, V., & Beidas, S. O. (1997). "The relation of vitologic and immunologic markers to clinical outcomes after nucleoside therapy in HIV-infected adults with 200 to 500 CD4 cells per cubic millimeter.": Comment: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 336(13) Mar 1997, 960. *Srivatsa, K. M., & Allen, D. (1999). Reducing the time you and your patients wait: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 23(3) Mar 1999, 156-159. *Stack, J. A., Paradis, C. F., Reynolds, C. F., Houck, P. R., & et al. (1995). Does recruitment method make a difference? Effects on protocol retention and treatment outcome in elderly depressed patients: Psychiatry Research Vol 56(1) Jan 1995, 17-24. *Stein, M. T., & Barnett, S. (1999). Parental request to withhold a hearing test in a newborn of deaf parents: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 20(3) Jun 1999, 177-180. *Stein, M. T., Barnett, S., & Padden, C. A. (2001). Parental request to withhold a hearing test in a newborn of deaf parents: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 22(2Suppl) Apr 2001, S77-S80. *Stein, M. T., Pickering, B., Tanner, L., & Mazella, C. B. (2001). Parental refusal to immunize a 2-month-old infant: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 22(2Suppl) Apr 2001, S87-S91. *Stein, M. T., Shafer, M.-A., Elliott, G. R., & Levine, S. (1999). An adolescent who abruptly stops his medication for attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 20(2) Apr 1999, 106-110. *Stein, M. T., Wells, R., Stephenson, S., & Schneiderman, L. J. (2001). Decision making about medical care in an adolescent with a life-threatening illness: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 22(2Suppl) Apr 2001, S181-S184. *Stone, A. A. (1994). Psychiatry's undiscovered country: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151(7) Jul 1994, 953-955. *Storch, D. D. (1993). First year of Maryland's new CRP statute in one state hospital: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 21(3) 1993, 277-280. *Stotland, N. L. (1997). Refusal of medical treatment: Psychiatric emergency? : American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(1) Jan 1997, 106-108. *Stout, R. L., Brown, P. J., Longabaugh, R., & Noel, N. (1996). Determinants of research follow-up participation in an alcohol treatment outcome trial: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 64(3) Jun 1996, 614-618. *Sullivan, M. D. (1998). Depression and the refusal of life-saving medical treatment. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Sullivan, M. D., & Youngner, S. J. (1994). Depression, competence, and the right to refuse lifesaving medical treatment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151(7) Jul 1994, 971-978. *Sullivan, M. D., & Youngner, S. J. (1995). "Refusing lifesaving treatment": Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(10) Oct 1995, 1533. *Sung, H.-E., Belenko, S., Feng, L., & Tabachnick, C. (2004). Predicting treatment noncompliance among criminal justice-mandated clients: A theoretical and empirical exploration: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 26(1) Jan 2004, 13-26. *Swartz, M. S., & Swanson, J. W. (2004). Involuntary Outpatient Commitment, Community Treatment Orders, and Assisted Outpatient Treatment: What's in the Data? : The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 49(9) Sep 2004, 585-591. *Swartz, M. S., Swanson, J. W., & Hannon, M. J. (2003). Does Fear of Coercion Keep People Away from Mental Health Treatment? Evidence from a Survey of Persons with Schizophrenia and Mental Health Professionals: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 21(4) 2003, 459-472. *Tam, C., & Law, S. (2007). A systematic approach to the management of patients who refuse medications in an assertive community treatment team setting: Psychiatric Services Vol 58(4) Apr 2007, 457-459. *Tan, J. (2003). The anorexia talking? : Lancet Vol 362(9391) Oct 2003, 1246. *Tan, J., Hope, T., & Stewart, A. (2003). Competence to refuse treatment in anorexia nervosa: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 26(6) Nov-Dec 2003, 697-707. *Tan, J. O. A., Hope, T., Stewart, A., & Fitzpatrick, R. (2003). Control and compulsory treatment in anorexia nervosa: The views of patients and parents: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 26(6) Nov-Dec 2003, 627-645. *Tavares, H., Martins, S. S., Zilberman, M. L., & el-Guebaly, N. (2002). Gamblers seeking treatment: Why haven't they come earlier? : Addictive Disorders & Their Treatment Vol 1(2) 2002, 65-69. *Tavolaro, K. B. (1992). Preventive outpatient civil commitment and the right to refuse treatment: Can pragmatic realities and constitutional requirements be reconciled? : Medicine & Law Vol 11(3-4) 1992, 249-267. *Theodosi, E., & McMurran, M. (2006). Motivating convicted sex offenders into treatment: A pilot study: British Journal of Forensic Practice Vol 8(3) Sep 2006, 28-35. *Thorns, A., & Burman, R. (1998). "Assessment and management of medically ill patients who refuse life-prolonging treatments: Two case reports and proposed guidelines": Comment: Journal of Palliative Care Vol 14(3) Fal 1998, 102. *Thornton, D., & Hogue, T. (1993). The large-scale provision of programmes for imprisoned sex offenders: Issues, dilemmas and progress: Criminal Behaviour and Mental Health Vol 3(4) 1993, 371-380. *Tidwell, R. (2004). The "No-Show" Phenomenon and the Issue of Resistance Among African American Female Patients at an Urban Health Care Center: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 26(1) Jan 2004, 1-12. *Tilden, V. P., Tolle, S. W., Nelson, C. A., Thompson, M., & Eggman, S. C. (2007). Family decision making in foregoing life-extending treatments. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Torrey, E. F. (1998). Violent behavior by individuals with serious mental illness: The role of treatment compliance and insight. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Tovarelli, T., & Valenti, J. (2005). The Pregnant Jehovah's Witness: How Nurse Executives Can Assist Staff in Providing Culturally Competent Care: JONA's Healthcare Law, Ethics, and Regulation Vol 7(4) Oct-Dec 2005, 105-111. *Trauer, T., & Jones, C. (2002). Outcome measures used by the Mental Health Review Board: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 36(2) Apr 2002, 271. *Trudeau, M.-H., Bruneau, M.-A., Stip, E., Grunberg, F., & Boivin, M. (1999). Refus categorique de traitement des patients psychiatriques: Bilan, Enquete et perspective: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 44(6) Aug 1999, 583-588. *Urrutia, G. (1994). Medication refusal: Clinical picture and outcome after use of administrative review: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 22(4) 1994, 595-603. *Van Bogaert, L.-J. (2006). Rights of and duties to non-consenting patients--Informed refusal in the developing world: Developing World Bioethics Vol 6(1) Mar 2006, 13-22. *Van der Feen, J. R., & Jellinek, M. S. (1998). Consultation to end-of-life treatment decisions in children. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Van der Wouden, S., Rijnders, P. B., & Trijsburg, R. W. (1994). No Show: A study of patients that do not show up: Gedrag & Gezondheid: Tijdschrift voor Psychologie en Gezondheid Vol 22(2) Apr 1994, 89-93. *van Kleffens, T., van Baarsen, B., & van Leeuwen, E. (2004). The medical practice of patient autonomy and cancer treatment refusals: A patients' and physicians' perspective: Social Science & Medicine Vol 58(11) Jun 2004, 2325-2336. *van Kleffens, T., & van Leeuwen, E. (2005). Physicians' evaluations of patients' decisions to refuse oncological treatment: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 31(3) Mar 2005, 131-136. *VanFleet, R. (2000). Understanding and overcoming parent resistance to play therapy: International Journal of Play Therapy Vol 9(1) 2000, 35-46. *Verdu, F., & Castello, A. (2004). Non-compliance: A side effect of drug information leaflets: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 30(6) Dec 2004, 608-609. *Volicer, L., & Ganzini, L. (2003). Health Professionals' Views on Standards for Decision-Making Capacity Regarding Refusal of Medical Treatment in Mild Alzheimer's Disease: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 51(9) Sep 2003, 1270-1274. *Wales, H. W. (2004). Review of Refusing Care: Forced Treatment and the Rights of the Mentally Ill: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 192(12) Dec 2004, 887-888. *Walsh, J. C., Horne, R., Dalton, M., Burgess, A. P., & Gazzard, B. G. (2001). Reasons for non-adherence to antiretrovial therapy: Patients' perspectives provide evidence of multiple causes: AIDS Care Vol 13(6) Dec 2001, 709-720. *Wanzer, S. H., & Glenmullen, J. (2007). To die well: Your right to comfort, calm, and choice in the last days of life. Cambridge, ME: Da Capo Press. *Watt, B. D., Hoyland, M., Best, D., & Dadds, M. R. (2007). Treatment participation among children with conduct problems and the role of telephone reminders: Journal of Child and Family Studies Vol 16(4) Aug 2007, 522-530. *Weiden, P. J. (2002). Why did John Nash stop his medication? : Journal of Psychiatric Practice Vol 8(6) Nov 2002, 386-392. *Weiden, P. J., Mott, T., & Curcio, N. (1995). Recognition and management of neuroleptic noncompliance. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Westra, H. A. (2004). Managing Resistance in Cognitive Behavioural Therapy: The Application of Motivational Interviewing in Mixed Anxiety and Depression: Cognitive Behaviour Therapy Vol 33(4) Dec 2004, 161-175. *Wettstein, R. M. (1999). The right to refuse psychiatric treatment: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 22(1) Mar 1999, 173-182. *Wexler, D. B., & Winick, B. J. (2000). Mental health law: Kazdin, Alan E (Ed). *Williams, C. R. (2001). Law, psychology, and justice: Chaos theory and the new (dis)order. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Williams, L., Harris, A., Thompson, M., & Brayshaw, A. (1997). Consent to treatment by minors attending accident and emergency departments: Guidelines: Journal of Accident & Emergency Medicine Vol 14(5) Sep 1997, 286-289. *Wilson, C. J., Deane, F. P., & Ciarrochi, J. (2005). Can hopelessness and adolescents' beliefs and attitudes about seeking help account for help negation? : Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 61(12) Dec 2005, 1525-1539. *Winick, B. J. (1994). The right to refuse mental health treatment: A therapeutic jurisprudence analysis: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 17(1) Win 1994, 99-117. *Winick, B. J. (1997). The future of the right to refuse treatment. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Winick, B. J. (1997). Introduction. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Winick, B. J. (1997). Procedural due process and involuntary therapy: The right to a hearing. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Winick, B. J. (1997). Religion-based refusal of treatment: Constitutional protection for the free exercise of religion. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Winick, B. J. (1997). The right to refuse mental health treatment. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Winick, B. J. (1997). A therapeutic jurisprudence analysis of the right to refuse mental health treatment. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Winick, B. J. (1997). Treatment as Punishment: Eighth Amendment limits on mental health interventions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Winick, B. J. (1997). Waiver of the right to refuse treatment: The requirement of informed consent. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Winick, B. J., & Wexler, D. B. (2000). Right to refuse treatment: Kazdin, Alan E (Ed). *Winn, M. E. (1996). The strategic and systemic management of denial in the cognitive/behavioral treatment of sexual offenders: Sexual Abuse: Journal of Research and Treatment Vol 8(1) Jan 1996, 25-36. *Wong, J. G. W. S., Poon, Y., & Hui, E. C. (2005). "I can put the medicine in his soup, Doctor!" Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 31(5) May 2005, 262-265. *Yasuhara, D., Hashiguchi, T., Kawahara, K., Nakahara, T., Harada, T., Taguchi, H., et al. (2007). High mobility group box 1 and refeeding-resistance in anorexia nervosa: Molecular Psychiatry Vol 12(11) Nov 2007, 976-977. *Ylvisaker, M., & Feeney, T. (2000). Reflections on Dobermans, poodles, and social rehabilitation for difficult-to-serve individuals with traumatic brain injury: Aphasiology Vol 14(4) Apr 2000, 407-431. *Youngner, S. J. (1998). Competence to refuse life-sustaining treatment. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Zutlevics, T. L., & Henning, P. H. (2005). Obligation of clinicians to treat unwilling children and young people: An ethical discussion: Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health Vol 41(12) Dec 2005, 677-681. Category:Client rights Category:Treatment